Staring at Sun
by XxlighterxX
Summary: Rogue watching and falling into Sting at every part of his life. One-Shot. Little poetic? Turned into series. Stingue, StingxRogue. "That smile said him something, Rogue couldn't remember, he was too busy to notice it. It was magnificent to see something that perfect."


xxlighterxx: Guess who haven't got internet and broke down his phone and now using Nokia N90. I'm so sorry Scorpi-chinn, if i make you worried!

WARNINGS: Death, dark stuff, slight insanity, spoilers from manga (little)

_**Between sunset and midnight.**_

Rogue opened his eyes to only to find smiley guy in front of him. With bright blue eyes and sunny hair, he seemed like he has halo around his head. Guy giggled enthusiastically and bring out his hand. That smile said him something, Rogue couldn't remember, he was too busy to notice it. It was magnificent to see something that _perfect_.

**_There will be only night,_**

Rogue stared Sting with little smile, while he was to busy to dress their exceeds properly. Sting never see that tiny gesture of affection though, he will always remember Rogue cooly. He was his shadow in any way! Nor he didn't notice any gossips around talking about them.

"Did you heard, they are together!... Like some kind of sickness.."

"Oh.. I always though they are cousins or something... To little children to commit that kind of crime!"

"They have to go! They will affect negatively to our children!"

But none of them forget that day, the day of them meeting un-forgivable life...

_**Where we complete each other.**_

Rogue was again at the back of their little group. He did that intently of course, only to see his angels wings of light. One of his special smiles slip through his lips, only for _him._

**_Like Michael, the angel_**

Rogue can remember every detail he did. Like when he get angry how his brows got little wrinkled, that he want to touch and fix something, everything for him. Sting is perfect, nothing can change him, nothing can stop him, _not even Rogue_.

**_And Jezebel, the devil_**

His clumsiness and agony, every bad and good quality, what makes him Sting. He recall his smell, pine trees and sun, he remember his taste, sweet and sour at the same time, he remember his touch feathery but strong enough to kill. And yes, it killed someone. It started with his hearth.

**_Their love never exist_**

Yes, Rogue call to his mind many times, how naive he looked that days. Like a lost puppy, always looking for Sting, ready to do everything he wants. But he didn't remember how Sting act, how_ indifferent_ he is...

**_Nor did ours._**

He looked shocked to Sting, his Sting, his hungriness for power and glory, what he was doing for little petting. That day Rogue looked at Sting's eyes again searching for something, anything left from old Sting. That clear, childish, playful and so full of life yes disappeared. That day Rogue's hands started to shake, shake from what he lose, while didn't even realizing.

**_They only live with night._**

Air around there was quiet cool, around the tall building, wind whips revengefully, like not regretting anything at all. He smile with content, later transforming into a pain filled moan. He begged, nothing to particular, nothing lockable... He _only begged for his Sting to be back_...

**_With that every time,_**

Rogue hold his breath as familiar lips clasped around his. He was like a blind guy, who see sun for the first time. He will looked at it until he go blind again, only to be see that light _burning_ inside his head, forgetting everything until only remembering that luminary.

**_Moon disappears,_**

He recalls dragons perfectly. To that terrifying roar to, ruthless and gracious beauty. He saw them coming, he looked at Sting, only to find him crumpled. Rogue opened his mouth for silent at shadow only to feel the touch of shadow.

_"...No..."_

**_Sun mourns. _**

Everybody was celebrating, their new and un-mistakable best master's coming. With cheers from everywhere, Sting gave everyone of them a smile.

Except someone.

This time Sting was trying to remember what he did to lose his lovers embrace.

He missed that warm.

**_With every time they write each other a requiem..._**

With a loud crush little exceeds hurriedly went through window to find better hiding place. Sting's shouts and Rogues quiet whispers are the only thing left behind them. Rogue looked at his loved one again, only to find him blushed with anger pointing at him.

Rogue didn't see anything more beautiful than that.

To see his hearth to come back, to feel Sting's soul on his hands...

That makes Rogue want to stole him and keep him in secure place, where he can't change again, where only shadows and Rogue can touch, see, smell him.

He has to belong to him. Just like Rogue belongs to Sting too.

**_They will be looking out for witnesses of love,_**

It broke his heart to hear Sting commanding for what, a whore?! It bothered Rogue more than it should. After they close doors Rogue embraced him from behind, only to hear Sting moan. Yes he will make sure, Sting never be able to abandon him, not again.

Sting laid his head through shoulder of his lover. He missed this feeling, these day Rogue was only staring from a far, like he is un-touchable.

Sting turned around to kiss deeply Rogue, clutching his chest.

What he missed was the look in Rogue's eyes.

_Little bit of insanity..._

**_Beware, from what never exists._**

Rogue felt a horrible pain middle of his hearth. Did they made it? Did they stopped Mard Geer guy?

No, it's not sound right.

He fall to ground like useless sack, hearing crumbles around him. He didn't have enough power to move his muscles, nor to close his eyes. He only starred at impossibly blue sky...

Only to fell into another, more clear and full of emotions. With tears and wrinkles at his brows he said, no, shouted him something. But he didn't heard anything beside crumbles. He tried to smile him, ask "You belong to me, right?", telling him to look after Frosh well, saying him to don't miss me.

He couldn't.

Only thing he saw lastly was Sting's lips, as him to say _"I love you.", _after that Rogue continued to stare at sun with blind eyes, like his whole life...

Loved it? Hate it? Not feeling anything at all? Giving WTF? ^^review please!


End file.
